


First Pride

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brief homophobia, Clubbing, Coming Out, Confessions, Dancing, Drag Queens, F/F, Fireworks, Hurt/Comfort, Kya's a Goddess, Lin's muscles, Mentions of Jealousy, Pride, Sexy Dancing, Smut, they both are really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: Lin and Kya sort out the pride mess with Tenzin,Su and Bumi before Su drags them out for her fun night. They all manage to have a good time that night. Lin and Kya's family participate in pride and everyone has a good time. Background Korrasami. As usual I'm horrible at summaries.





	1. Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm so sorry it has taken so long. I have scrapped this fic about four times. I am really still not happy with it but I hope it was worth the wait and I hope I managed to do it justice. I'm almost two weeks late for pride but I hope everyone got to celebrate in some way! I hope the length of this fic and the smut will make up for taking so long. Please comment and let me know what you think! See the end for more notes. Thanks for reading!

Stepping through the temple door around midday, hand in hand with Kya, Lin barely had time to brace herself as Bumi ran at them and scooped them up into a bear hug. He didn’t even have to say anything, which thankfully he didn’t, but Lin blushed and scowled at him anyway. She was happy to have him and Su rooting for them but it was a little embarrassing and weird that her girlfriend’s brother was hugging them because he was happy they had slept together.

  
She caught sight of an amused Su out of the corner of her eye, “alright Su, call him off.”

  
“He’s just happy for you two Lin, we both are, I’m just here waiting my turn in line for a hug.”

Su burst out laughing at the expression on Lin’s face. Kya just patted Bumi’s back and he finally let them go, just as Su was approaching them Tenzin stepped into the room.

  
“Lin, I’m glad you’re finally here. Although, I was hoping you would have arrived a little sooner, what….”

Tenzin trailed off as Bumi stepped out of the way. Kya was in one of Lin’s tank tops and most of her love bites were on display, Lin wore the green tie dye shirt Kya had made for her just to cover the majority of hers but she knew some were still visible. Tenzin was red all the way to his tattoo. Lin was sure he was even more mortified than her, it almost caused her to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

  
Clearing his throat Tenzin excused himself, “I have to make one more, brief phone call before we tackle this problem once more. I’ll be back in a few moments, get comfortable won’t you?”

Watching him swiftly exit the room, Lin turned to look at the other three in the room with her, Su’s eyes were watering as her lips trembled while Bumi had a hand clamped over his mouth and Kya had the good graces to blush even though she had a huge smile spread across her face. All three of them burst out laughing. Even Lin was having a hard time keeping a smile from crossing her face.

  
Once their breathing settled Kya spoke, “Well, since we have some time I am going to change into something a little more modest I suppose. As much fun as it would be to have Tenzin blushing the whole time I would like to get this whole thing settled as quickly as possible.”

  
As the waterbender started off towards her room she gave her girlfriend a smoldering look, it took Lin back to their time in the shower that morning. _Kya, palms flat against the shower glass, heavily lidded eyes meeting Lin’s in the semi fogged mirror as the earthbender took her from behind, two fingers buried deep inside her while Lin’s other hand was groping at her breast._

  
Lin suppressed a shiver in front of her present company but started following Kya until Su reached out and grabbed her arm.

“You don’t have that much time, Lin.”

  
Snapping out of her haze, Lin glared at Su, “I think I will be able to control myself, Su. I’m not an animal.”

  
Kya and Su spoke simultaneously.

  
“I beg to differ, lover.”

  
“From what I heard this morning you are.”

  
Bumi was howling with laughter, “Taking a look at the marks covering my sister I will have to agree.”

  
Lin was tempted to bend a hole in the ground and live with the badgermoles the rest of her days. She was already a step away from everything going dark, she was about to pass out. Lin didn’t even know what to say, she simply scowled and glared, doing an about face and started to leave the room.

  
“Aww baby, wait.” Kya was still chuckling as she grabbed Lin’s waist and wrapped her arms around her. “Don’t be mad.” She kissed her cheek, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

  
Kya left for her room and the other three pulled up a few chairs in a circle to talk until Tenzin arrived. Bumi and Su were engrossed in talking covertly about their plans tonight and Lin wasn’t really paying attention, she leaned her head back and let her eyes slip closed.

  
“LIN!”

  
Snapping her eyes open the older Beifong looked at her sister, scowling, “What Su? Why are you yelling?”

  
“I’ve called your name like three times, it looked like you were asleep. Although I will assume you didn’t get an adequate amount last night and have probably been exhausting yourself enjoying the honeymoon phase.” Su shot her a wink.

  
“I’ve slept very well, thank you.”

  
Lin used her bending to tighten Su’s necklace, not enough to really hurt her but definitely a warning.

  
“OW LIN! Stop it!” She could feel Su fighting it but she was slightly out of it from laughing so much, actually she was still chuckling despite it. Kya stepped back into the room just as Su grabbed her neck.

  
“Lin, be nice, Su is just being Su.” Looking at her girlfriend, Lin sighed and released her hold on Su.

  
Su made a whip noise and Bumi chortled, Lin opened her mouth to retort but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. If being with Kya and making her happy was being whipped then so be it. She held out her hand for Kya to come and sit on her lap.

  
“You guys really are too cute.” Su replaced her laughing with a sweet smile. Lin gave her a half smile and kissed the back of Kya’s neck.   
Kya got comfortable and decided to change the subject before the sisters could start sparring, with words or bending. “So what are we doing tonight?”

  
Su lit up like a winter solstice tree. “Oh it’s going to be so much fun, we’re…”

  
Tenzin chose that moment to return. “You are all here? Good. We need to get this sorted as soon as possible.” He pulled a chair up to their little circle, he blushed when his eyes swept over Lin and Kya. Lin made them a smooth stone table that fit between their chairs for Tenzin to place his papers on.

  
“Thank you. These are the maps of downtown and these other two maps are where the pride festival wants their vendors and the cultural festival. The pride festival booked it first but Raiko is afraid to anger such old money and a few council members by making them change the date. The reason why the pride festival is unwilling to move their date is because they have already got everything and everyone set up for that particular day and there are many people coming in from other nations. Fire Lord Izumi is even trying to make an appearance to show her support, so it isn’t just your everyday tourists. Wu is supposed to be partaking in the march and Su if you’d like to participate I’m sure they would have something for you to do or at the very least give a speech for Zaofu. The pride organizers offered to merge the festivals but the cultural leaders have refused. We need to try and find a compromise, if we don’t, we all know who will be shafted.”

  
Lin felt Kya tense in anger. They all knew who would get the shit end of the stick. The pride festival would be told to suck it up, like they haven’t been pushed around enough. Lin tightened her arms around Kya’s waist.

  
Bumi was the first to speak, “Is there any way to have it done at a different time? The cultural festival in the morning and come the afternoon the pride fest kick off?”

  
Tenzin shook his head, “There is too much going on throughout the day. Multiple panels and shows, all the guest speakers. Both festivals need the entire day for their set itineraries.”

  
Su sighed, “I know the street they are wanting is the main strip but can one of them use the street over?”

  
Once again Tenzin shook his head, “I’m afraid not. The parade has to have somewhere to circle around to and since they are wanting to use the abandoned lots to leave the floats they can only go in one direction.”

  
As the others continued tossing around ideas, Lin was trying to wrack her brain, it was a sticky situation, although it could be solved if Raiko would grow a back bone, it seems like a simple case of first come first serve to her. Maybe they could share the street? She decided to voice her opinion.

  
“What if they could share the street? Let the first end of the block be the cultural festival, move it so the booths will be in the streets and not just along the side-walks, let the floats get there early enough to have them waiting half way down, then they still go around to the other side. We can have barriers to mark the splitting of the festival and even though it isn’t necessarily merging those, people can visit each as they see fit. If we are incredibly careful, we could possibly earthbend stairs onto second levels along the sidewalks and widen the streets. It will be a little more cramped but if they can wrangle the space and move some stuff around there should be plenty of room. They can set the booths out after the parade. I’d be willing to help move some things out if people can have them lined up as far away from the floats as possible.”

  
Tenzin rubbed his beard in thought, “Hmm. That might just work. It should be easy enough to get everyone to agree. If there is no solution I will petition to cancel both festivities and make it very clear that the Air Nation will not participate if there is no cooperation, we are all about peace and compromise. Hopefully it will be enough of a scare. Thank you for your help. I knew I could count on you all. I’ll place the call to Raiko now and await a response, it should take no more than a half hour, and the committees are still at his office. I shall return shortly.”

  
Tenzin smiled briefly before leaving the room. Lin demolished her little table as Kya jumped up and pulled her to her feet.   
“Baby, you’re brilliant!” Kya kissed her soundly. Much to her dismay Bumi and Su jumped up and wrapped them in a group hug.

  
“Alright, that’s enough. I’ve reached my hug quota for the day.”

  
“Aww, even from me?” Kya’s bottom lip was sticking out. Lin just rolled her eyes.

  
“Never from you.” She smiled at her girlfriend before turning to scowl at their siblings.

  
“Now why don’t you fill me in on whatever ridiculous idea you have for tonight?”

  
“Don’t be like that, it will be fun! Real fun! I’m sure you have forgotten what that’s like.”

  
Lin rolled her eyes at the pair of them, “I’ll have you know I’m plenty of fun. What did you two have in mind?”

  
“There’s a new club that just opened in Republic City. Glitter. We thought we could go dancing and have a few drinks.”

  
Lin had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her from groaning, lest she prove Su right that she was ‘no fun’. She wasn’t a bad dancer when it came to slow dancing but there were steps involved, and she still hated it, dancing like the people in those clubs would probably make her look like she was having some type of fit. Maybe she could think of a way out of this and they could just hit a bar for a few rounds.

  
“Su, I’m not sure the Chief of Police should be seen partying. Besides aren’t we a little old? I have nothing to wear and Bumi, I didn’t think airbenders were supposed to have these types of indulgences.”

  
Bumi laughed out loud, “Please Lin, Tenzin sucks eggs. He can do whatever he pleases but this isn’t hurting anyone.”

  
Su let out a huff, “C’mon Lin, it will be fun. Don’t worry about anybody saying anything about the Chief out for a night of debauchery, if there is one thing gay clubs around here are, it’s discreet. Especially one as high end as this one, a lot of closeted politicians visit Glitter.”

  
_Like you_ , Lin thought. Not that Su was necessarily a local politician or in the closet. Anyone close to her knew of her Polygamy and Pansexuality but it wouldn’t do for the leader of Zaofu to be seen out and about with other lovers besides her husband. Bataar didn’t mind and that was the most important thing, but it could certainly hurt her credibility with other world leaders.

  
She was pulled out of her musings when she felt Kya squeeze her hand, “Please, baby? Su’s right, it sounds like fun.”

  
Lin already knew those puppy dog eyes would be the bane of her existence, by being her ultimate weakness, for the rest of her days. “Fine.”

  
Su clapped her hands and Bumi gave a cheer. “We figured we would have some dinner here before getting ready to head out. We have clothes for you both.”

  
Lin merely let out a long sigh, “Looking forward to it.” The sarcasm was heavy in her words.

* * *

  
Dinner was a loud affair, as usual on the island but Lin would’ve rather stayed there and sparred with Tenzin’s brood than go to this club. She was trying to convince herself it may be fun, but she had never really done anything like it. Something new with Kya, she smiled to herself that was starting to become a pattern.

  
Bumi and Su excused themselves early and left Kya and Lin to socialize with the others and to help clean up. Just after Kya finished washing the last dish did they hear Su’s caterwauling and asking for them to come to Bumi’s room.

  
Lin took stock of their outfits. Bumi had on black leather pants and a tight purple silk top. Su had on her tight black pants, though they seemed to have more rips than she remembered, and a loose silver sequin tank top, it was finished off with black heeled boots. She had to admit they looked pretty good. Although she couldn’t imagine what they had for her.

Lin took the bundle he offered her and saw Kya do the same before they glanced at one another.

  
“Oh no you don’t.” Su shoved Lin into the hall and pushed her to the bathroom.

  
There was a pair of tight black pants like Su’s but they had no rips in them, a nice pair of dress boots and a button up green vest. “Su, where is the shirt that goes under this?”

  
“Lin, it’s a club you don’t need a shirt under it. It’s party chic. Besides I know for a fact that a certain someone loves your biceps.”

  
Lin rolled her eyes but decided to just put it on, Su may be right plus she knew she’d lose the argument with her anyway. Down the hall Kya wasn’t fairing much better.

  
“Bumi! I can’t go out like this. I’m a little old to be showing this much skin, don’t you think?” She really liked the roman style leather rope wrap around sandals but the dress was a little much.

  
Bumi scoffed, “Nonsense! You look fabulous and have a body to kill for! I know somebody in particular who loves it.” He waggled his eyebrows even as Kya slapped his shoulder.

  
Looking down at herself Kya wasn’t sure how she felt about the dark blue body con dress, it rested a little lower than mid-thigh and was resting right at the tops of her breasts. The dress was sleeveless and exposed the entirety of her décolletage. Kya was confident of her body but she was fully aware she wasn’t as young as she used to be and of all the places that weren’t as firm. She was tone but a few places like her upper arms and upper thighs moved a little more than they used too.

  
The tightness of the dress was doing its job by keeping her chest supported and everything seemed to be in place but she was still doubtful. Bumi could practically feel it coming off of her and pulled her into a hug to whisper in her ear.

  
“Really sis you look amazing. Anyone who says different is just jealous, besides the only opinion that matters is yours. Well maybe Lin’s but I know she’ll be drooling all over herself when she sees you.”

  
Kya cracked a smile at this, “You really think so?”

  
“I do, but if you really want to change we can grab you something different. Although I really think you should own this and work it.” 

Taking a deep breath and holding her head high, Kya nodded. Bumi was right. So what if she had a few wrinkles here and there, she looked great and she was going to drive Lin crazy.

  
“Thanks, Bumi.”

  
“Anytime sis.”

  
As soon as both parties were in the hall Lin’s eyes went straight to Kya. She may not be happy about going out but she would do just about anything to see Kya like this, not just in the tight dress that had Lin worried might give her a nose bleed, but how excited and confident she seemed.

  
The dress itself though hugged all of the waterbender’s luscious curves. Her hips and ass were wonderfully accentuated and her legs seemed to go on for days, Lin wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around her once more. The non-existent neckline had all of Lin’s marks on display, she didn’t feel as embarrassed as she did earlier. Honestly she had never been one for jealousy but she hoped the marks let everyone know the woman was taken, she would hate to have to arrest herself for aggravated assault.

  
Kya would never tire of looking at Lin and it was nice to see the scowl she wore turn into a small smile whenever she saw her, it was amazing to be able to cause such a feeling in the usually stern woman. As charming as she found her grumpy personality she would always feel giddy at being the one who could make her smile. Although her smile wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention.   
The vest hugged the metalbender’s body just right and she could see the swell of her small but firm breasts under the fabric and a hint of the valley between them due to the v of the vest, to say nothing of the muscles on display. Tight pectorals under a slender neck that ran into strong shoulders that were unfortunately covered and her arms, Kya shivered, she was sure her biceps and forearms were carved out of stone. The waterbender almost swooned.

  
Emerald eyes swept over Kya’s body before she reached out and took her hand. Pulling their bodies close together Lin let her other hand slide down to Kya’s lower back and brought her lips to her ear, “Do you have any idea how sexy you are? I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep my hands off you.”

  
Placing a kiss on her ear Lin started to move her head back but Kya threaded her fingers into her hair and held her in place, “Me? What about you? I want nothing more than to drag you into my room and ravish you. I don’t want you to keep your hands off of me, in fact I want them all over me.”

  
Lin shuddered just as Kya crashed their lips together. Her hands slipped from Kya’s back down to her backside and she gave the firm globes a squeeze. Kya moaned and pushed her body impossibly closer to Lin’s. They were interrupted by a gust of air causing them to break apart and stumble. Lin shot Bumi a glare when she was steady on her feet.

  
“Sorry Lin, Su and I were concerned with the wandering of your hands.” The man laughed before heading for the door.  
Lin just sighed before taking Kya’s hand once more and intertwining their fingers together as they began walking hand in hand to the docks.

* * *

  
Su wasn’t kidding when she said the place was discreet. There was a walled off alley that served as the entrance and the building’s front was doubled as a jewelry store. It was the back half that was the club.

  
Stepping through the door, Lin made a beeline for the bar. If she wanted to survive the night she would need all the help she could get. She steered clear of the scotch, the memory of a few days ago causing her to grimace. A shot sounded good and then maybe something sour.

  
The bartender, a young good looking man with pink hair and a lip piercing slid to her end of the bar, “Chief? Didn’t think I would see you in here. Glad you’re out for some fun, you always seem to be working too hard.”

  
Lin raised a brow at him. He chuckled.

  
“My boyfriend is one of your metalbenders. What can I get for you?”

  
Lin gave him a small smile, it was nice to see that she wasn’t the only stiff metalbender with a wild partner. “A shot of jaeger and a blue raspberry long island tea, hold the tequila. Start a tab under Beifong.” Pointing to Kya, “She can use it and so can the two nitwits behind me.”

  
Kya spoke up from beside her, “I’ll have the same.”

  
Su got the same but Bumi ordered a cotton candy Cosmopolitan.

  
Su gave him a look.

  
“What? They’re delicious! Kind of like a sugary kiss.”

  
The group just chuckled at him and found a table nearby. The music wasn’t blaring so conversation flowed easily and only a little loudly.

  
“Are Asami and Korra going to be back for pride? Are they still visiting Korra’s parents?”

  
Kya nodded, “Yeah, they were actually supposed to be back already but a snowstorm kept them there a little longer than expected. I believe they are making their way back as we speak. They’re really excited.”

  
Su and Bumi were beaming and nodding vigorously as Bumi spoke, “We’re excited too! I can’t believe I’ve never been to one! I feel like it should’ve been a given.”

  
Su spoke up next to him, “I know what you mean. I’m incredibly busy with Zaofu but this important I should’ve made time. Not just for personal reasons but because it’s something that needs to happen. Zaofu is open to everyone. Respect and acceptance of others are top priority. We should really have one of our own. Maybe I’ll take some note while we’re there.”

  
Kya felt tears prickling in her eyes, this was her family and they wanted to be there to support her, and Lin, and themselves. It was beautiful and wonderful. She gave her watery smile to Lin who brought their joined hands to her lips.   
Bumi and Su were looking expectantly at Lin.

  
“What? I’ve already been to a few of the festivals. I mean I was working them as security but I had a bit of time to browse the booths. It’s amazing to see the different items people have. Sometimes they are homemade goods like teas and jewelry but there is also a lot of queer literature, some fiction and some historical references, I actually purchased a few books last year. I’m thinking of getting a shirt or something this year, maybe celebrate out first pride as a couple,” she glanced at Kya before looking back to Bumi and Su, “and as a family.”

  
They all shared a smile. Kya raised her glass in a toast, “To family, pride, and living authentically.” The grouped clinked their glasses and drank.

* * *

  
Lin noticed that Su appeared to be looking for someone. Leaning into her while Bumi and Kya discussed the latest mess at the temple with new airbenders, she whispered as quietly as she could with the music.

  
“Who are you looking for?” Su almost jumped out of her skin.

  
“Um. No one. I mean she may not make it. It’s nothing to worry about.”

  
Lin already had a feeling she knew who it was, it came to her attention months ago.

  
“Does it have something to do with a certain metalbender that just got released on parole?”

  
Su looked at Lin with wide eyes full of fear, the only time Lin had ever seen her like that was when she got the scars on her face. Scratching them in thought of the memory she laid her other hand on Su’s shoulder.

  
“Hey, hey take it easy. I wasn’t around to know the story and if you ever wanna share it, I’m all ears but I’m not going to judge you Su. I’ll worry a little for a while, but I know she cares for you too.” At the befuddled look she got from her sister Lin just laughed, “I’ll tell you another time but I’m sure she will show.”

  
Su just clasped Lin’s hand that was on her shoulder and gave her sister a smile.

* * *

 

After two more rounds of drinks Bumi and Su left the table to dance, leaving Lin and Kya alone at the table. Not that the waterbender wasn’t trying to get her girlfriend up to dance.

  
“Come on, Lin, it will be fun! Let’s get out there and shake it a little.”

  
Lin scowled and crossed her arms across her chest, “I’ll certainly be shaking alright, possibly looking like I’m having a seizure.”   
Kya just pouted and Lin shook her head firmly, but reached out for one of her hands, “Why don’t you go and dance some, Bumi and Su would probably love to have you as a dance partner.”

  
Kya opened her mouth and closed it again before taking on a mischievous look, “Am I only allowed to dance with Bumi and Su?”   
Lin wasn’t really sure how to answer this question. She would never tell Kya what she could or could not do, the woman was her girlfriend, not property, but the thought of anyone getting close to her made Lin’s blood boil. The green eyed monster would certainly make and appearance if anyone got too close. She knew Kya wasn’t interested and trusted her completely, it was other people getting handsy that she worried about, the fact that she was covered in marks from Lin should keep some people at bay but not everyone.

  
It was a weasel of a way to get Lin to the dance floor and she knew it. Before Lin could think of an appropriate answer the music abruptly stopped and changed to a familiar but surprising tune.

  
_Raven hair and ruby lips_   
_Sparks fly from her finger tips_   
_Echoed voices in the night_   
_She’s a restless spirit on an endless flight_

  
Some of the other club goers used this as a dance break while others enjoyed the old tune. Kya seemed to be enjoying it especially. Her hips were swaying and she slowly walked backwards to the dance floor.

  
_woo hoo witchy woman_   
_See how high she flies_   
_Woo hoo witchy woman_   
_She got the moon in her eye_

  
Lin didn’t notice Bumi and Su next to the DJ booth or that he got $20 bucks to play the song. She didn’t notice anything but Kya, the lyrics rang true, she was completely captivated by her.

  
_She held me spellbound in the night_   
_Dancing shadows and firelight_

  
Kya crooked her finger at Lin, beckoning the metalbender to her. Lin was powerless to stop herself from rising and following her lover. 

_Crazy laughter in another room_   
_And she drove herself to madness_   
_With a silver spoon_

  
Kya slipped her hands into her own hair and undid her tie, letting silver pour over her shoulders like a waterfall.

  
_woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies_   
_Woo hoo witchy woman_   
_She got the moon in her eye_

  
Lin had finally reached Kya, she slipped her hands around her waist and pulled her close but Kya turned in her arms, pressing her back to Lin’s front. She began dancing against her, moving her hips, raising her one of her hands behind her to tangle in Lin’s hair while the other clasped one of Lin’s hands and slipped it under the hem of her short dress to rest on her bare thigh.

  
_Well I know you want a lover_   
_Let me tell you brother,_   
_She’s been sleeping in the devil’s bed_

  
The waterbender tightened her grip in Lin’s hair as her girlfriend brought her lips to her neck and let her teeth aggravate one of her many hickies, slightly digging her fingers into her thigh. Her head lolled back onto Lin’s shoulder as she continued to move her body sensuously against the other woman.

  
_And there’s some rumors going round_   
_Someone’s underground_   
_She can rock you in the nighttime_   
_‘Til your skin turns red_   
_Woo hoo witchy woman_   
_See how high she flies_   
_Woo hoo witchy woman_   
_She got the moon in her eye_

  
The song faded out and a much more upbeat modern song started playing again. Lin slowly came to her senses, enough to glance around and notice that while a few people were staring most people paid them no mind. She saw Bumi dancing with a group of people and Su was barely noticeable in a dark corner, but Lin could see arms around her waist. Despite the tempo of the new song Kya continued to move seductively against her. Lin decided to use it to her advantage to ward off the few people who were still staring.

  
Lin’s hands started caressing Kya’s thighs under her dress, she resumed trailing her mouth down Kya’s neck. Kya was starting to sweat, so was she, but she could smell her body wash under Kya’s own scent and lotions. After the sultry dance, her scent, and her love bites that were on display Lin was having a hard time controlling herself. Kya was covered in her and it was driving her wild.

  
The waterbender was experiencing similar effects, her body was on high alert, her own senses could feel the heat of Lin’s body, she tingled under her fingertips, her hot wet mouth on her neck, and her own earthy scent mixed with her anise wash. Combined with her natural scent it made Lin smell powerful, dominant, and sexy. The metalbender’s not so subtle display of possessiveness only caused the heat pooling in her abdomen to begin creeping down between her legs.

  
Lin gripped Kya’s hips and turned her around in her arms. Letting her hands slide lower she shifted so one of her legs was pressing against the apex of Kya’s thighs, using the grip she had on her backside to pull her closer and harder against her. Kya slipped her hands under the vest shoulders and dug her nails into Lin’s muscular shoulders. The feel of the flexed muscles under her hands was making her light headed. The lights, loud music, alcohol, the smell and feel of Lin was causing her to lose control.

  
The waterbender brought her lips to Lin’s ear, “Baby, you wanna get out of here?”

  
Lin pulled back to look at her girlfriend, they’d been there for a little over an hour but she knew what was making Kya want to leave. She decided to tease her.

  
“Aren’t you having fun?” Her voice was husky and she jerked Kya against her.

  
“I think we could be having more fun at your apartment.”

  
“I don’t know…there isn’t this much excitement there.” Lin gave a deep chuckle. Kya felt it through her chest. Her resolve was gone.

  
“Spirits, Lin. I want you to take me home and raw me.”

  
Lin growled and yanked her hands from under Kya’s dress to grasp her neck and bring their lips together. She plunged her tongue into Kya’s mouth, kissing her deeply, before pulling back and snagging her bottom lip between her teeth. Kya’s breath hitched and she opened her eyes to see that primal look from yesterday on Lin’s face.

  
“Just let me find Bumi and Su and close my tab. You wanna come with me or wait by the door?”

  
“I need to use the restroom anyway, I’ll meet you by the door.” Kissing Lin deeply one more time for good measure they went off in different directions.

  
Su was still in her secluded corner with her lover who was now kissing along her neck. Seems like she wouldn’t be the only one in for a good night.

  
“Su.”

  
Su’s head lolled back and she barely opened her eyes to regard her sister.

  
“What?”

  
“Kya and I are leaving, I’m closing the tab.” She briefly gripped Su’s chin and made her look at her, it didn’t deter the other woman in the slightest. “Be careful. You know where I am should you need me.”

  
Su smiled at Lin and merely nodded, shooting her a wink.

  
Satisfied her sister wasn’t too out of it she went to the bar to close her tab, Bumi was at the bar chatting with a drag queen.

  
“Oh! Oh, Lin! Desdemona here says that she could get me in on beginner’s night! What do you think? Should I? Do you think I could do it? Would you come see me?”

  
Lin was trying very hard to pay attention but she needed to get this tab paid and out the door or she was never going to make it back to her place.

  
“Yeah, yeah sure Bumi. So Kya and I are leaving, Su’s in the middle of something, and I’m closing out the tab.” She finally managed to flag down the bartender and paid him.

  
Bumi just laughed at her hastiness, “Don’t worry about me, I think I may just try and plan a night on the stage. You crazy kids get out of here. I’ll keep an eye on Su and make sure she gets home okay, or seems lucid enough to leave with someone.”

  
Lin was already headed for the door, “She’ll be fine, but yeah thanks Bumi. See you around.”

  
Seeing Kya’s silver mane, Lin headed right for her, but she wasn’t alone. A middle aged man was talking to her and had her cornered at the wall, she didn’t look uneasy but she definitely seemed uncomfortable. Lin didn’t like this guy and her and Kya had plans elsewhere, she would have to apologize to Kya for seeming possessive later.

  
Approaching the two she didn’t even bother stopping to chat, “Hey she’s with me. You ready to go?”

  
Kya let out a breath of relief, “Yeah.”

She held out her hand for Lin to take before the man turned around and stepped between them.   
“What’s the rush? Maybe the three of us…” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Lin thrust her arm out with her palm flat and knocked him straight on his ass.

Lacing her fingers with Kya she walked them out the door without a word or regard to the man.   
The couple had just made it down the alley and outside the hidden door when Kya pressed her back into the shop window and pulled Lin flush against her. The waterbender kissed her passionately and vigorously.

  
“That was so hot. I need you.”

  
Lin grabbed Kya’s wrists and held them above her head, kissing her until her lungs were screaming for air. She shouldn’t be doing this in plain view, even at the late hour, but she just couldn’t help herself.

  
“Come on. We’re only a few minutes away from my place.” 


	2. Prepping for Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a bit of plot towards the end. Also Su really is a great sister and Lin and Kya have a great family.

As soon as the door to her apartment was closed, Lin found herself pressed against it. Kya kissed her roughly, shoving her tongue in her mouth and briefly tangling it with her partner’s before dropping to her knees in front of her. Lin was watching her with hooded eyes and breathing heavy as nimble fingers undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them and her trunks just to the tops of her knees.

  
Lin let one of her hands fall to the back of Kya’s head and tangle in her hair. She was incredibly wet and her clit was already throbbing. She wouldn’t last long. Kya gave a broad lick from her entrance to her clit, swirling her tongue around it before gliding back to her opening and shoving her tongue inside. Lin bit her lip to keep from crying out. Kya’s tongue writhed around inside her until she whimpered, “please, Kya.” Kya let out a soft moan that Lin felt more than heard, before moving her mouth back to her clit and sucking while she used her tongue to lavish it with attention.   
Lin’s hand tightened almost painfully in the waterbender’s hair and her hips were rolling into her face, her body tensed up before she shuddered and jerked her hips forward, she came with a powerful shudder and a strangled cry. Waves of pleasure coursed through her and Kya kept her pace so she could ride them as long as possible.

  
When Kya thought Lin could take no more she pulled back but before she had a chance to stand Lin grabbed her face and pulled her up claiming her lips. The Earthbender yanked her pants and underwear up before grabbing at the back of Kya’s thighs lifting her slightly off the ground and encouraging her to wrap them around her waist.

  
Kya whispered against Lin’s lips, “The bedroom is just over there.” Lin licked up her neck, she tilted her head back and gave her better access.

  
“I don’t care. I need to have you. Now.” Kya shuddered and wrapped her legs around Lin’s hips. She flipped them so Kya was against the wall, one of her hands slid under Kya to support her, while the other went under her dress and skimmed up her thighs until she met the barrier of her underwear. Lin pushed the fabric aside and plunged two fingers inside her. After a night of foreplay she was more than ready. Kya gasped as Lin started to rock her hips into her hand, driving her fingers deeper into her while her thumb was teasing her clit. Lin sped up her movements and Kya started to meet every thrust.

  
“Lin, I’m gonna….” Kya’s words trailed off into a rising broken cry.

  
Lin was breathing hard in her ear, “Come for me, baby.” She scraped her teeth behind Kya’s ear and soothed it with her tongue as she curled her fingers, pulsing them inside her, and pressed her thumb hard against her clit. Kya bit down on Lin’s neck as she let out a throaty moan and scratched her blunt nails down her shoulders as she came.

  
Although she was still experiencing aftershocks, she kissed Lin passionately and urgently, “bedroom” is all she managed to get out.

  
Lin carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, their lips still attached as Kya unbuttoned the front of her vest. She pulled away, untangling herself from Kya in order to sit on the bed and pull of her boots.

  
Kya rolled over to the bedside table and opened the bottom drawer, finding the item she stumbled over this morning when she was searching for her sketchbook Lin said she stored in there. Snagging the leather harness with her fingers she twisted around and held it up.

  
Lin turned to lay on the bed, gaping when she saw what Kya was holding. “I, uh, I can explain.”

  
Kya just gave her a sultry smile, “no need to explain anything, lover. I want you to put it on and use it for me.”

  
Lin’s entire body flushed but she brought her hand to the back of her neck briefly, a nervous habit, she wasn’t sure if she should reveal to her girlfriend she had never used it before. She had gotten it from Su as a gag gift, apparently it would ‘help her relax.’ It was supposed to only be the emerald green dildo that she ordered but when the harness came by mistake she just threw it in there.

  
_“You never know, Lin! Some lucky bedfellows may be in for a night!”_

  
“I’ve, well, I’ve never actually used one before.”

  
Kya grabbed her hand and pulled her close, “I’m sure you’ll like it. It’s very powerful and intimate feeling but I also want to experience this with you, it’s a different kind of closeness. If you aren’t comfortable though I would never pressure you.”

  
The waterbender kissed Lin gently and looked into her eyes, conveying her message that she was serious, they didn’t have to do this if she didn’t want to. She just wanted to make Lin happy and love her the best way she could.

  
Taking a deep breath Lin took the strap on from Kya and stood as she started to slide off her unfastened pants. Kya stopped her with gentle hands.

  
“Allow me.”

  
Kya kissed Lin, dragging her lips down her neck while she grabbed the waistband of her pants. She brought her lips to her ear, “relax.”

  
Kya pulled the metalbender’s pants off and grabbed her by the front of her trunks, pulling her on top of her as she dropped back on the bed. Lin laid the toy aside for the time being and began to focus on Kya, the dress was so small she just pulled the top down to her waist and pushed the bottom hem up to bunch above her hips.

  
After kissing her passionately, Lin moved down and kissed her way to Kya’s breast, teasing the pebbled flesh with her teeth and soothing with her tongue. Lowering herself to her knees and pulling Kya’s hips to the edge of the bed she took her ruined underwear with her teeth and pulled them down to her knees before ripping them the rest of the way off.

  
Licking her way up her lover’s thighs and giving a quick swipe with her tongue through velvety folds, she could taste her earlier release, Lin kissed her way up Kya stomach and back to her mouth before plunging two fingers inside her wet heat. Kya gasped against Lin’s lips, she slid the vest off of Lin’s shoulders and it hung off the metalbender’s arms as her hands clutched Lin’s muscled back.   
Lin slipped a third finger inside her and gave a few long hard strokes before she went to grab the toy next to them.

Kya let out a strangled whine of protest as she withdrew completely until she saw Lin reaching for the strap on. She sat up and pushed Lin’s trunks down as far as she could and Lin kicked them the rest of the way off, the waterbender frantically helped her girlfriend fumble with the straps before securing them around her hips. She kissed her and wrapped her legs around her thighs.

  
Lin grabbed the emerald cock and paused right at Kya’s entrance, she looked at her girlfriend with a bit of insecurity and doubt. She wanted to please her but was nervous that she wouldn’t be good with it, but she wanted to be, wanted to own this method of lovemaking with Kya, be the best she has ever had on all accounts and explore all the passion she held for the other woman.

  
At Lin’s hesitation, Kya leaned up to her ear to whisper encouragements, “Lin, I want you baby, I want you inside me,” she reached down to tug at Lin’s wrist with the hand that held the toy, “please take me.”

  
Lin felt pure desire and want flood through her entire body. Needing no more encouragements she grabbed Kya by the back of the neck and crashed their mouths together, snaking her tongue into her mouth at the same time she pushed the fake cock inside her.

  
Kya moaned at the feeling of being filled. Eventually Lin’s hips were pressed firmly against her and the cock was buried to the hilt inside her.

 

“Spirits, Lin, you feel so good.”

  
Moving her hips slowly and shallowly at first, Lin focused on Kya to make sure she wasn’t hurting her. Satisfied with the look of pleasure and the soft moans she was making, Lin glanced down to where her thrusting hips were driving the dildo in and out of Kya. It caused her nervousness to dissipate and be replaced with a powerful wave of lust. The wetness coating the cock and Kya’s thighs, their bodies connected, Kya’s inner muscles working to try and pull the toy back inside her with every thrust.

  
Lin felt her body tremble as she let out a growl and pulled Kya to her chest, picked her up, moving them both onto the bed on her knees. She followed Kya down as she laid her on her back against the pillows, the rolling of her hips gaining force as she attacked Kya’s mouth with her own, sucking on her tongue and nipping the end of it with her teeth.

  
Kya was groaning and panting as Lin’s grip tightened on her hips and she began thrusting slowly but deeply with great force. The earthbender was practically fucking her into the mattress, as much as she enjoyed their tender lovemaking this was certainly a new development in their passion. She had one hand wrapped around Lin’s back and the other clutching at her toned ass, encouraging her to keep her momentum.

  
Lin was grunting with her efforts before she pulled back and sat on her haunches taking Kya with her, who held on tight and continued to thrust onto her lap. Lin grabbed the seam of the dress bunched around her waist and ripped it in two. It wasn’t a physical touch but Kya felt a fresh rush of wetness at the raw display of strength. Pulling the ruined scrap of fabric off the waterbender Lin fell onto her back and let Kya ride her as she fondled her chest.

  
“Fuck, Lin, you’re so fucking good.”

  
Kya could feel her second orgasm approaching like a tidal wave, she snaked her hand down to her clit and began circling it, Lin’s hips were raising to meet her downwards thrusts. Her breathing was coming in labored spurts and her whole body was shaking, she leaned herself on one arm and pressed herself against Lin as she let out a broken cry of her name. Her mouth made a perfect ‘O’ as her body jerked and continued to spasm, her inner muscles clenching around the solid shape of the phallus, the breath completely gone from her lungs and body.

  
Kya laid her body completely on top of Lin, both of them breathing heavy, Lin holding Kya tightly to her. Lin was starting to feel a small amount of fatigue but it did nothing to quell her desire, she was aching with need for release. However, she could smell Kya and their sex in the air, she need to taste, more than she needed her own body touched, she had to know just how much she pleased Kya.   
Pulling at Kya’s hips the groggy waterbender lifted herself the rest of the way off the fake cock as Lin urged her to her knees. Legs still too weak to hold her steady she ended up on all fours as Lin slid down the bed until her head was positioned between Kya’s thighs. Lin was completely surrounded by all that was Kya. Kya’s head dropped down and she gazed down her body at her lover.

  
“Lin, what are, I don’t think I can….” She cut herself off with a guttural moan and let her face and upper body fall onto the bed.

  
Lin let her tongue explore Kya’s folds, avoiding her clit, before slipping into her, tasting the sweet honey of her release, swallowing it down. It was ambrosia. She could feel Kya’s walls flutter around her tongue. She began to pull away, as to not over stimulate, when Kya’s hips made the slightest movement against her face, barely grazing her clit against Lin’s nose.

  
“Don’t stop.” It was barely a whisper that came out of Kya’s mouth.

  
Lin matched her lover’s pace and moved her tongue slowly and leisurely, Kya gently brushing her clit against Lin’s nose over and over.

  
Kya couldn’t believe she was about to come a third time and as frantic and powerful as her first two orgasms were this one was probably going to be the best. She could feel a tingle start in her abdomen and travel across the entirety of her body, she had the feeling of almost being completely numb before her muscles almost tenderly seized and she felt an explosion of euphoria wash over her. Her mouth opened but no sound came out as she continued to barely rock her hips into Lin’s face, Lin’s hands wrapped around her thighs was the only thing keeping her from completely collapsing on top of her.

  
Lin gently removed her herself from under Kya, laying her body on the bed the earthbender quickly removed the harness and dropped it on the floor. She quickly undid Kya's sandals before she kissed up Kya’s spine and slid up beside her, she wrapped her arm around her. She coaxed the waterbender to onto her back and was surprised to see a tear slip from her almost closed eyes. She softly kissed the tear away.

  
“What’s wrong?” Lin kept her voice a whisper, she was concerned she may have pushed Kya.

  
“Nothing. I just feel so good and happy…and loved.”

  
The groggy and sleepy response made Lin smile. They were laying the wrong way on the bed, Lin grabbed the extra blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around them. She leaned into Kya and whispered into her ear, “You are.”

  
“Mmm?”

  
Lin just kissed her temple and spooned her, holding her close, “Get some sleep.”

  
Kya reached back and half attempted to roll over but didn’t actually move much, “What about you?”

  
Lin smiled at her mumbled and slurred speech, she was still aroused but the need to hold Kya close and love her was simmering it down to where it was bearable. Kya was far too gone already to do much of anything anyway. She could handle it herself if she really needed.

  
“I’m fine.”

  
Kya’s breathing had evened out and she was already asleep.

* * *

  
Lin was having the most pleasant dream about her and Kya when she woke to find that it wasn’t just a dream. She was on her back and looked down her body to find Kya smirking from between her thighs. Trying to gain her bearings and shake the cobwebs from her sleep addled brain she attempted to sit up, but Kya held her hips firmly in place.

  
“Kya, what…” She moaned when Kya drug her flattened tongue through her folds. She was still on edge from last night, not to mention her wet dream, being denied her release in such a needy state was going to amount to a phenomenal orgasm this morning.

  
Kya was nipping the sensitive flesh of her labia before sucking her clit into her mouth. Lin whined and writhed beneath her. Scraping her teeth against the swollen, erect nub of flesh, as soon as she slid two fingers into her, Lin felt her entire body go tight and her back arch off the bed. She couldn’t hear herself practically screaming her release, her vision was spotty and she was sure she was about to black out.

  
Kya teased her sensitive flesh for a few more seconds while she came down. Crawling up her body, Kya just chuckled and kiss her despite Lin not even responding to the first few. She just laid there.  
“You alright?”

  
“Ngh.”

  
“What was that?”

  
“Mmph fine, better than, great. Can’t feel my legs.”

  
Kya just chuckled and held her close before giving her one last kiss and crawling out of the bed to head for the bedroom door.

  
Lin followed her with heavily lidded eyes.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
Kya turned around and jutted her hip out, placing one hand on it while using the other to lean on the doorframe.

  
“To make you a nice and hearty breakfast. I’m sure you need it after last night, stud.”

  
Lin felt her body blush at the compliment. It was noticeable even through her flushed post orgasm skin.

  
Kya merely chuckled, “Get a bit more sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

* * *

  
Lin didn’t even remember falling back asleep, but Kya was placing little kisses all over her face to get her up to eat. She had made eggs, bacon, rice, and waffles. Lin wasn’t even aware she had that much breakfast ingredients, despite trying to cook more. Accepting the miracle she dug in with gusto.

  
Kya was pushing around her food a bit and looked far away.

  
“Kya?” Lin reached out for the hand holding her utensils, “is something on your mind?”

  
The waterbender was silent for a moment. She didn’t want to bring down the morning after such a wonderful night, but Lin was her girlfriend, her partner, and she always knew just how to help.   
“I just, I worry about involving the kids in this.”

  
Lin’s eyebrows knitted together, “What do you mean? Involve them in what?”

  
“Pride. I want them to go and have a good time but despite the amount of rainbow accessories it isn’t all happy times and rainbows. There will probably be quite a few people at the cultural festival who will be saying some nasty things. Even without them, there is always someone who is going to be there to say horrible things. I know they don’t listen to the ignorance of those people but we will be putting them in the line of fire. The magnitude of which some people can hate is frightening.”

  
Kya had tears in her eyes as she finished speaking and finally settled her gaze on Lin. Getting up from her seat the younger woman kneeled net to Kya’s chair and clasped both of her hands.

  
“Nothing will happen to them. It doesn’t make it ok but they have been exposed to these types of things since they were children. Being friends with the Avatar isn’t all perks. They can certainly handle themselves, but that doesn’t even matter, do you know why?”

  
Kya shook her head.

  
“Because they aren’t alone. They have their family, which includes us, Suyin, Asami and Korra, the whole group and we will never let anything hurt them. Don’t tell them I said this, but they have good heads on their shoulders and won’t even think twice about what those horrid people will say. They love you and want to be there for you.”

  
Lin didn’t mention the fact that her best officers would be there as security, including Mako and Bolin. She always had the pride event patrolled for this reason, and this year with her family going she wasn’t taking any chances. No one would lay a hand on her family, which included all of Kya’s and team avatar, if she had nay say about it.

  
Kya just gave her one of those shaky but brilliant smiles before pulling her to her feet and kissing her softly.

  
They finished their meal before taking a relaxing bath together. It was intimate and tender, washing one another’s hair and touching all along their lengths with nothing more in mind than just being together, it didn’t escalate save for a few kisses.

  
Kya felt much more relaxed and comfortable with going to the island now. Lin was right, the kids and her family all want to be there. She knows not just to support them but to support equality. She also had her suspicions about little Ikki, well not so little anymore, and seeing such wonderful support from her personal family and all the families at the festival may help her feel more comfortable.

* * *

  
The temple was booming with activity.

As soon as Lin opened the door they were greeted with loud chatter and laughing. Looking around there were all sorts of posters and paintings of different nations and different people. Opal and Su were finishing a poster filled with information and a picture of Avatar Kyoshi, Tenzin’s children were starting a cardboard fold out that held information about the openness of the air temples and their acceptance of everyone.

  
Bumi and, to Lin’s surprise Mako, were painting the last of the fire nation symbols on an information board about an early firebender rumored to have lived his life with a male partner, the singe marks around the edges were a nice touch. Finally Katara was fussing over a huge tarp of Korra, it had WaterTribe symbols and was painted in bisexual flag colors. It didn’t even say anything. Lin and Kya couldn’t help but chuckle. Korra could certainly speak for herself.

  
Lin made her way to her sister and niece. Opal ran to hug her and Su clapped her hands together.

  
“Just the sister I was looking for!”

  
“Su, I’m your only sister.”

  
Su rolled her eyes but smiled. “I wanted this to be a surprise, but some people” she took a moment to glare at Mako and Tenzin, “thought I should ask you first. In case you would get mad. The sissies are scared of you.”

  
Lin felt the corners of her mouth twitch up at that. Su grabbed a board that Lin had thought was blank, but turned out to just be upside down. When she revealed the display, Lin felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes started to sting.

  
“Su….I don’t know what to say.”

  
It was an entire board about Lin and all she had done as Chief for Republic City, Zaofu, and her involvement in protecting Korra.

  
“Say yes, Lin! We will put it with the Earth Kingdom displays, Raava knows they need all the credibility they can get. We can even put it next to the board Katara made for Kya! The WaterTribe booth is next to ours.”

  
Kya spun around to look at her mother, “You made one for me?”

  
Katara just smiled at her daughter and held out her arms for a hug, “Of course I did, I’m so proud of you baby. You have done so much for others and yourself, on the road during your travels and right here on the island.”

  
Kya fell into her mother’s embrace and wiped her tears away for the second time that day.

  
Lin could hardly refuse such a thoughtful gift from her sister. She just gave Su a real smile and nodded, if they had been alone she may have even hugged her. Looking around the room, Lin knew, this was going to be the best pride she had ever been to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was up to par and acceptable. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Love is Love and I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week has Passed and Pride is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this similar to my own experience at Pride this year. It's my third year going and I always have a good time. I hope everyone who wanted to go got to and that they didn't have to deal with any BS from anyone. I know it's late but Happy Pride!

Lin had just made it back to her apartment with Su in tow. They had just finished helping the festival goers bend more space into the streets. They did their work happily and with smiles on their faces just to piss of the sneering cultural festival organizers.

  
“Kya! We’re back!” Su collapsed on the couch and gratefully took the water Lin offered her. It was going to be a hot one today. If Lin recalls correctly, for some reason, it is always hotter than blue blazes on pride days. One of the booth runners told her it was because the sun was happy too and burning brighter. The hippy.

  
Speaking of hippies, “Kya? Where are you?”

  
Seeing Su with her head resting on the back of the couch Lin wandered off to investigate. She found Kya dozing in the tub, almost hidden by bubbles with a beer setting on the floor next to her. Lin walked to the edge of the tub and brushed a hair from Kya’s face. The waterbender’s eyes fluttered open.

  
“Lin?” She yawned.

  
“Yeah. I see you stated the festivities early.” She leaned down to give Kya a peck on the lips, “You need to get ready soon. I figured after Su and I grabbed showers we could get food before watching the parade.”

  
“That sounds perfect, but you could always just join me in here, save some time.” Kya smiled and winked.

  
“As tempting as that is, I’m really sweaty and I think a shower would be better.”

  
“Fine, be that way.” To take the sting from her words, Kya scooped up some bubbles and wiped them on Lin’s nose.

  
“Kya!” Lin couldn’t help but smile at Kya’s laughter. Kya grabbed the sides of her face with her sudsy hands and pulled Lin into a proper kiss.

  
They pulled apart and Lin stood, letting Kya rise out of the bath. It made Lin think of Aphrodite rising out of the ocean foam.

  
“Spirits, Kya. You’re beautiful. Like a goddess.”

  
Lin could see Kya turn an adorable shade of red as she drained the tub and stared the shower.

  
“Smooth talker.”

  
Lin couldn’t help but watch as she rinsed the soap from her body, mesmerized. Leaving the water running, Kya stepped out of the shower and bent the water off her body and back into the shower.

  
“Your turn.” Lin slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she heard Kya singing ‘Secret Tunnel’ as she got ready. It was going to be a fantastic day.

* * *

 

  
After grabbing lunch at Narooks, the three of them made their way downtown to join the rest of their family at their booths. They made a few stops along the way to browse, they had all received Republic City Pride shirts with rainbow lettering; it was their commemoration shirts for the event. However, Korra was sporting a bisexual flag that she was using as a cape and Kya had bought a lesbian flag colored bracelet. Su got a poly dragon and pan dragon shirt to take home with her, while grabbing Huan a gender fluid flag and Wei an asexual tank top.

  
Kya kept telling Lin to get something personal for herself but Lin had no idea what to get. She used to consider herself as bisexual but the only man she had slept with was Tenzin and it was….ok. However, the flings she picked up were always women but she always told herself they were much more discreet usually. Men were…attractive? Kind of. Women will always be sensuous sculptures, each of them hand made by comparison though. Everyone thought that though. Right? Nothing wrong in having a personal favorite, men had just been off the radar for…awhile. It didn’t matter anyway because only one woman in particular really held her eye and her heart. She spoke aloud to Kya and Su.

  
“Do they have any Kya sexual shirts? A flag for that? There should be. As long as people know you’re taken.”

  
Kya blushed and spluttered and Su laughed aloud as she bought a ‘Power Bottom’ shirt. Lin raised a brow, “Is that for you or…” Not that she wanted to know a lot of intimate details but she had to ask.

  
“Oh, it’s for her but I suppose it isn’t completely accurate, it isn’t all the time.”

  
Lin smiled, “Is she coming?”

  
“She wants to, she hasn’t been very comfortable in public. She is also afraid to draw attention away from the festival or draw negative attention to it. If she does she will be ‘incognito’ as she calls it.” Su rolled her eyes affectionately.

  
Kya and Lin both shot her sympathetic smiles and shared a look before Lin nodded, she took a deep breath before speaking to Su. “Why don’t we try for a dinner? The four of us. We can invite Asami and Korra too if she will be more comfortable. We can plan to go somewhere discreet or have it at the island. I’m afraid my apartment won’t fit that many.”

  
Kya snorted at that, “Like you would let them all in your place at the same time anyway. Especially Korra.”

  
Lin opened her mouth to say something but Kya was right. She just glared at her girlfriend instead and turned back to Su, “So what do you think?”

  
Lin wasn’t overly excited at the prospect of this but it seemed like the right thing to do. If she got the love of her life, Su should get to have both of hers.

  
Su seemed, for once in her life, at a loss for words.

  
“Lin, well that is very sweet but I’m not sure if she would be up for that. Maybe let me ask her first? I still have five days before I leave. There should be plenty of time to work it out.”

* * *

Walking hand in hand with Kya through the crowd, Lin found their booths near the floats starting point. She could just see the cultural festival. It practically looked like a ghost town. She couldn’t help but feel a smug pettiness at their loss. They shouldn’t have been such asses.

  
Her smile turned to a frown when she saw a few people at the end of the parade with signs and who appeared to be yelling, although they couldn’t be heard over the music and crowd. She caught one that said, ‘Damn you to the fog of lost souls.’ She rolled her eyes at their dramatics and shared a look with Su.

  
Trying to keep Kya from seeing them for as long as possible she walked them over to Korra and Asami who were talking with the others at their booths. They seemed positively energized. Korra spotted them and began waving like the buffoon she was.

  
“Kya! And Lin?! I hardly recognized you!”

  
Looking down through her aviators at herself in her tank top and cargo shorts, she just shrugged. Her hair was down, maybe that was it. Kya requested it down, even though it was scorching out, it was a no brainer kind of answer.

  
Asami laughed, “It isn’t your physical appearance, I mean maybe a little, but you seem so….relaxed.”

  
Lin once again shrugged, a neutral expression on her face.

  
Su spoke up from beside her, “It’s all the sex she’s been having.”

  
Kya smiled cheekily and winked while Lin’s expression changed to a scowl. Before a fight could start, Opal swooped over on a gust of wind and began to coat them all with sunscreen.

  
“Opal, what are you doing?!” Kya shrieked as Opal rubbed her hands over her long legs. “That’s so cold! Besides I tan!”

  
“Look at Tenzin, his head it already turning pink. It doesn’t matter, so do mom and I but you should still use some. You guys need to reapply every hour. Especially you Aunt Lin.”

  
Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed but eventually smiled, she wasn’t going to ruin the day, especially not for Kya.

  
“Thanks, Opal.”

  
Just as they finished the floats started to make their way down the street and everyone cheered. Wu held the rainbow flag and rode in a tricked out Sato mobile at the front with dancers and a color guard. There were local business showing their support, Raiko had the nerve to make an appearance, but there were many floats promoting inclusive and exclusive clubs and events. Anything from book clubs, pro bending clubs, and outdoor enthusiasts to the local bear clubs, a leather group, and beer tasting clubs. There were plenty of support groups and safe spaces, promotions for any homeless queer youth.

  
All of the floats were decorated and there were people dancing and throwing candy. It was all very colorful and creative. Most importantly everyone seemed to be having a good time. The kids were dancing to the music and eating candy they grabbed. Pema and Tenzin were keeping an eye on the booths but were smiling, like Katara who was sitting in a chair and clapping and yelling. Lin had her arms wrapped around Kya who was cheering and clapping.

  
She noticed that Su was no longer alone and nodded at the woman who was next to her and holding her hand. She received a small smile in return. Lin couldn’t believe she wasn’t sweating to death with a toboggan and long sleeves on. She really went through great lengths for Su.

  
She was curious as to where Bumi was until the performers made their way in front of them. There were benders of all types preforming their craft, some of them in drag. One of the Queens came over to them and after a double take Lin recognized him.

  
“Bumi?!”  
“Actually it’s, Ivana Kant.”

  
Lin and Kya both laughed as he hugged them, honestly it was stranger to see him without a beard than it was to see him in heels and make up. He looked good too. All the kids were laughing and clapping, even Tenzin, as they rushed Bumi.

  
“This is my trial. Desdemona said if I could march in the parade and feel comfortable I should be fine at the club. I have to go, it’s still a little uncomfortable in these heels and I have to catch up. See you all later!” He made his way back into the parade.

  
Still chuckling Kya turned her head to kiss Lin and smile at her. This was definitely the best pride she’d been too. As the end of the parade made its way around the corner, people and their families made their way to the booths and into the restaurants around them. If Lin were honest with herself it was heartening to see all the support from allies and seeing the community and their families.  
The kids were having a blast telling people all about each nation and their history in the community. Korra was smiling and speaking with fans, holding Asami’s hand the entire time. The day went on with walking around booths and watching the kids. The protestors kept their distance and eventually gave up. Kya scowled but was soon distracted by a representative sent by Fire Lord Izumi speaking on her behalf about the Fire Nations support and their recent laws passed in support of the Trans community.  
Wu was the last to speak as the sun started to set and he announced that the Earth Kingdom was legalizing gay marriage, they were the last to do so, but also confirmed that he was gay and needed to be there for his community.

* * *

  
Bumi met up with them as the cleanup was beginning, the night festivities were about to begin. Fireworks, live music, performers, the whole nine yards. Pema, Tenzin, Katara, little Rohan and Meelo, unwillingly, left for the island with their booth contents in tow.

  
As the remaining group made their way to the grassy spot near the water for fireworks they stopped for food at a pizza stand. Lin was swaying with Kya to the music while they waited in line when Ikki walked over to them.

  
“Hey, Ikki. You ok? We’re bringing the food to you guys.”

  
In the lights from the booth and this close to the stage for the music, Lin and Kya both could see her nervousness. Looking between the two Ikki spoke, “When did you know?”  
Kya had been expecting this question for a while, at fourteen Ikki reminded her so much of herself. Lin however, was lost.

“Know wh….” She had been a detective once upon a time though, and she looked over to where Ikki was looking and saw a girl around her age talking with Jinora and Opal. “Oh.”

  
Kya smiled and reached out to hug Ikki, “I was a little younger than you when I realized that I didn’t really like boys that way.” She shot a sly glance at Lin, “I was a little older when I got my first crush.” She winked at the girl, “It’s only a question that you can answer and it doesn’t have to be today. Take all the time you need to figure it out, just do what feels right to you. Follow your heart on the matter.”

  
Lin nodded her agreement and Ikki smiled at them both.

  
“Thanks, Aunt Kya.” She gave her hug and started to turn away but before she could go far, Lin reached out a laid a hand on her shoulder. She bent down so she could whisper in her ear and slip something into her pocket. Ikki gave her a blinding smile and started to move away once more but ran back and gave Lin a tight hug. “Thanks, Aunt Lin.”

  
Lin would never admit it, even under torture, but she felt her heart swell and had to swallow the emotion she felt. Kya smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
“What did you say to her? And what was that you slipped in her pocket?”

  
Lin just kissed Kya on the nose and laughed a light airy laugh. They were finally at the front of the line.

  
“I’ll tell you later.”

* * *

  
Lin was sitting in the grass with Kya next to her, holding her hand as the fireworks started. Lin glanced around and smiled for her family. Su was resting between her partner’s legs leaning against her chest with Opal sitting close, laughing and talking with the two of them. Bumi and Jinora were dancing ridiculously to the music they were playing and enjoying the show.  
Lin nudged Kya and pointed over at Ikki who had just walked through the crowd and back to the girl she had met who was waiting for her near Opal. She handed the girl a pretty flower and an ice cream. The girl smiled and pecked Ikki’s cheek before grabbing her hand and making her sit down next to her. Their matching blushes and smiles were adorable.

  
Kya finally got to ask Lin what it was she said and gave to Ikki.

  
“I gave her some yuan and told her to get the girl a little something. That she couldn’t let fear stand in the way of finding love. Not to make the same mistake I did.”

  
Before Kya could say anything she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kya brought her hand up to caress Lin’s scarred cheek. When they broke apart, Lin rested her head against Kya’s and spoke once more, a mere whisper filled with emotion.

  
“I love you. I believe I always have.”

  
The waterbender pulled her head back to look at Lin, her eyes wide and shiny, mouth slightly hanging open before it turned into the biggest smile Lin had ever seen on her.

  
“I love you too, Lin. You’ve always held my heart.”

  
Their lips came together in a deep and loving kiss, just as the next set of fireworks lit up the night sky. They cuddled up on the grass to watch the rest of the show, occasionally sharing leisure kisses, high on emotions from finally voicing their feelings.

  
Lin laid back on the grass, partially watching the fireworks and partially watching Kya, smiling when her girlfriend caught her looking. She was right. This was the best pride she had ever been to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Still not completely satisfied. I tried to make it a happy fun time event because everyone should be happy at pride. However, I am starting to get too comfortable with ooc Lin and I'm starting to miss her kick ass and be at least a little grouchy. Next fix is probably going to be more on spot for her, I hope! She will still be Kya's cinnamon roll but just get some of that sexy sterness back.  
> I have always enjoyed the headcannon that Ikki liked girls too.  
> I upped her age by about 2 or 3 years.  
> I tried to put the pride experience down on paper but it's hard. It really doesn't involve a whole lot, it is just the feeling of being with the community that makes it worth while.  
> I hope their first time saying those three words felt organic and not forced, and only a little corny. I'm a sucker for true love romance.  
> Also, Bumi's drag name is what my friend Zach said his drag name would be.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I am sure most people have figured out who Su was meeting. I am such trash for them but since it isn't for everyone, I thought I would leave it so I had a way out to make it someone else. If everyone is on board I'll leave it as it is or at least have a vote. Smut city in the next chapter!  
> The Song is Witchy Woman by the Eagles


End file.
